The PRC will (1) conduct pilot studies shaped by the CF and principles of CBPR, that will[unreadable] inform feasible strategies to enhance the capabilities of persons with severe psychiatric disorders; (2) stimulate[unreadable] development of research and research-demonstration proposals to further the Center's concern with selfdetermination[unreadable] and social participation among persons with severe psychiatric disorders. It will also oversee the[unreadable] development of future pilot studies to investigate how the set of capabilities to be specified by a MC project[unreadable] (Section D.S.a) can be applied to MHSR and expedite movement of proven interventions into community[unreadable] settings. In concert with Center partners, Year 1 pilots were selected to reflect core capabilities and valued[unreadable] recovery-related competencies.[unreadable] The aims of the PRC are to:[unreadable] 1. Develop the Capabilities approach as a framework for exploratory inquiry, leading to further[unreadable] research, practice and policy that will elucidate issues of recovery in social settings - especially[unreadable] those pertaining to self-determination and social participation;[unreadable] 2. Ground the Center's commitment to participatory research through multi-stakeholder project teams[unreadable] that participate in Center governance, directly inform the development of research activities, and[unreadable] guide translation of findings into recommendations for sustainable changes in policy and practice;[unreadable] 3. Facilitate the dissemination and further development of Capabilities-competencies through[unreadable] participation of PRC faculty in MC projects, the CS, and PC; and[unreadable] 4. Further adapt and extend these Capabilities-competencies - proficiency in thinking about both wellbeing[unreadable] and self-determination in a CF - to practice, policy and advocacy communities through[unreadable] stakeholders' active participation in pilot projects.